Dihibrid
by sakhi
Summary: Mereka memang serupa minyak dan air yang menyatu dengan cara mereka sendiri. [Jean/Eren, semi canon]
1. Chapter 1

Entah siapa gerangan si polar dan si nonpolar, yang jelas perumpamaan minyak dan air memiliki akurasi nyaris sempurna untuk menggambarkan mereka. Seolah berkenalan dengan saling menjabat tangan sudah terlalu basi, mereka mengambil inisiatif saling menarik kerah dan bertukar tonjokan paling mematikan. Jangan lupa, mereka juga saling berbagi kosakata paling tidak sopan yang pernah mereka dengar. Ketika kau lihat wajah bak porselen mereka penuh dengan peluh, lebam ungu dan darah yang masih segar, saat itu pula mereka telah resmi menjadi teman satu angkatan. Mereka memang serupa minyak dan air—yang menyatu dengan cara mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dihibrid**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © majesticeagle111**

 **.**

 **Warning: semi canon, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, perkenalan mereka berawal ketika telinga Eren Yeager panas mendengar racauan Jean Kirstein mengenai wilayah ternyaman untuk kelangsungan hidup umat manusia. Hei, manusia mana yang tidak ingin hidup nyaman? Tentu semua ingin. Hanya saja, mereka hidup pada zaman yang tidak mengizinkan mereka tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan jika mereka adalah penghuni dinding terdalam. Sebab bisa saja ada raksasa yang mampu terbang melewati dinding mahatinggi itu. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kau tahu, tanpa pindah ke wilayah terdalam pun isi otakmu itu akan tetap nyaman!"

Urat-urat pada leher jenjang Eren Yeager kelihatan lebih menonjol, menandakan ia bersuara cukup keras agar Jean Kirstein cukup jelas mendengar sindirannya.

"Maksudmu aku ini bodoh, hah?!"

Rupanya si Kuda cukup pintar untuk mengartikan sarkasme bocah Yeager. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meledak terlalu dini.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Eren. Aku hanya mencoba realistis. Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak prajurit terbaik umat manusia yang kita kirim keluar dinding dan bahkan mayatnya pun tidak kembali? Kita tidak akan pernah menang melawan apa pun yang besar, asal kautahu."

Benar memang Jean Kirstein berbicara dengan logika di sini. Begitu pula yang ditangkap indera rungu seluruh manusia di ruang makan di sana, kecuali Eren Yeager.

"Itu lebih terdengar seperti kata menyerah. Apa gunanya menyerah dan melarikan diri dari kenyataan? Empat tahun yang lalu kita memang kalah, tetapi informasi yang kita dapat telah menjadi langkah awal kita untuk memusnahkan mereka. Aku mempunyai mimpi, suatu hari nanti kita akan terbebas dari mereka, menanggalkan pembatas dinding dan menjelajah dunia luar."

Eren berujar dengan semangat menggebu meskipun ia tahu, tak satu pun dari mereka sudi mengamini impiannya. Bahkan mereka terlalu takut untuk bermimpi.

"Kau lihat, Eren. Tidak ada yang sependapat denganmu!"

Tidak perlu melihat, Eren sudah tahu. Ia tahu umat manusia telah berhenti bermimpi setelah raksasa itu merampas tanah mereka, menelan orang-orang terdekat mereka, lalu memuntahkan tubuh tak bernyawa yang masih utuh ketika perut mereka sudah cukup penuh.

"Aku tahu! Kalau begitu, sana pergi ke wilayah terdalam! Umat manusia tak butuh pecundang sepertimu!"

"Ya, aku akan pergi. Kau juga pergi keluar sana! Temui titan-titan tercintamu itu!"

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Mereka hanya saling beradu pandang paling mengerikan yang mereka punya. Lalu pada detik yang sama melayangkan pukulan ke pipi lawan, lalu perut, pipi lagi, dengkul, perut lagi dan pukulan-pukulan brutal lain sampai keadaan benar-benar tak terkendali. Mereka berkelahi bagai orang kesetanan. Ruang makan yang tadinya hening karena masing-masing berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik mendadak riuh meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti karena bisa saja kepala mereka terpenggal sia-sia jika keributan bocah begini sampai ke telinga komandan mereka.

Beberapa menyarankan pada si Kuda untuk mengalah saja karena Eren ialah yang terbaik dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Peduli setan. Jean sudah terlalu bernafsu untuk membuat wajah Eren berubah bentuk menjadi tidak beraturan.

Nasib baik Mikasa Ackerman turun tangan. Ia membopong paksa bocah Yeager yang meronta-ronta menjauh dari keributan ruang makan, memicu sahut-sahutan tawa siapa saja yang melihat. Lalu ia membanting tubuh kurus itu hingga menghantam dinding.

"Berhenti berkelahi seperti anak kecil, Eren."

"Jean Keparat itu yang memulainya!"

Sampai kapan pun, diantara mereka tidak akan ada yang mengaku bersalah. Sebab rasanya sudah jadi hukum alam, mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling menyalahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Barangkali sudah terprogram dalam otak Jean Kirstein untuk menyalahkan Eren Yeager atas segala kekacauan. Lebih-lebih situasi saat itu memang ada sangkutpautnya dengan si pemilik manik sewarna zamrud. Berawal dari kabar duka yang Armin Arlert sampaikan selaku satu-satunya anggota regu tiga puluh enam yang selamat, Jean tahu nasib buruk telah menantinya di depan, siap merentangkan tangan dan merengkuhnya dalam kematian. _Jean tahu_.

Namun, siapa sangka nasib buruk itu datang sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari dugaannya? Ia yakin betul, pidato menyebalkan Mikasa (sampai-sampai mengatai mereka pecundang) dipicu oleh kabar duka dari Armin yang menyatakan Eren Yeager telah gugur dalam tugas.

Jean tahu Mikasa mempunyai obsesi tersendiri pada Eren dan ia ingin menumpahkan kesedihannya atas kematian Eren dengan membantai titan-titan yang mengelilingi gedung tempat pengisian gas. Tentu saja dengan mengikutsertakan mereka yang kini berkumpul di atas atap rumah entah siapa. Jean tahu siapa dalang di balik pidato Mikasa yang membuatnya sangat ingin bertindak mengoyak tengkuk titan.

Lebih dari itu, Jean tahu siapa dalang dibalik tindakannya berteriak lantang seolah ia adalah pemimpin dari anggota regu yang tersisa.

"Ayo maju! Jangan jadi pecundang!"

… _ini semua salahmu, Yeager._

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tidak mungkin kita bisa bersekutu dengan titan seperti itu! Titan tetaplah titan!"_

Kala itu, seharusnya Jean sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik kekacauan di depan matanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah brengsek itu, penyebab sebagian besar kekacauan yang ia alami semenjak resmi menjadi prajurit.

Namun Jean tak pernah menduga, terpikir pun tidak. Ia mengira Eren Yeager benar-benar telah mati dan ia tak pernah tahu seseorang yang telah mati bisa kembali hidup sebagai titan. Apa pun itu, rasanya ia ingin membantah habis-habisan jika ada yang memergokinya terlihat lega melihat sosok menyebalkan itu keluar dari tengkuk titan yang telah bertarung dengan kaumnya sendiri sampai tak punya lagi tenaga untuk sekedar berdiri. Mulai sekarang, pikirnya, setidaknya ia masih bisa mendengar ocehan-ocehan sampah bocah berkepala batu itu.

 _Heh? Coba lihat siapa di sini yang bersikeras memusnahkan titan padahal dia sendiri adalah titan? Idiot kau, Eren._

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ah, sial. Kakiku tidak mau bergerak. Sekarang … aku benar-benar seorang prajurit pengintai."_

Jika ia berhasil menempati posisi sepuluh besar, maka ia akan diterima di Kepolisian Militer, pasukan impiannya. Dan ia memang berhasil, posisi keenam, satu anak tangga di bawah Eren Yeager. Namun, ketika seluruh prajurit pemula berbaris untuk mendengarkan pidato Komandan Pasukan Pengintai, sampai pada saatnya pemimpin harapan umat manusia itu menyuarakan niatnya merekrut siapa saja yang cukup berani menghantarkan nyawanya pada kematian, bahkan sampai satu per satu prajurit pemula meninggalkan barisan karena sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan langsung melawan titan, ia masih berdiri di sana, berlindung di balik alasan bahwa kakinya tak sudi lagi mendengarkan perintah otaknya untuk pergi meninggalkan barisan. Padahal Pasukan Pengintai bukan tujuannya, berkuda keluar dinding bukan impiannya.

Jean Kirstein sungguh menolak alasannya berdiri gemetar di sana, melupakan impiannya hidup nyaman di wilayah terdalam, adalah karena termakan bualan Eren Yeager—yang telah lebih dulu diterima di Pasukan Pengintai secara khusus di bawah pengawasan Kapten Levi—mengenai dunia luar.

"Heh. Aku telah … membuat keputusanku sendiri," ujarnya gemetar.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu akhir yang menyedihkan. Seperti seseorang membakar tulang-tulangku tetapi tidak tahu itu milik siapa."_

Jean Kirstein tak tahu disebut apa pengalaman pertamanya berekspedisi keluar dinding kala itu. Apakah berkah karena Tuhan memberinya kesempatan menyaksikan dunia di luar dinding, habitat alami para titan? Ataukah musibah karena bisa saja saat ini ia tengah berkuda menuju ajalnya?

"Titan wanita itu— jika dugaanku benar, dia mengejar Eren yang berada di sayap kanan depan!" ujar Armin setengah berteriak. Wajar jika bocah pirang itu berspekulasi, sebab titan wanita itu sempat melakukan kontak dengannya sebelum kembali berlari menuju sayap kanan, pasukan yang dipimpin Kapten Levi.

 _Sial_. Berkah ataukah musibah, Jean tak peduli lagi. Ia hanya terus memacu kudanya lebih cepat untuk mengejar titan wanita yang entah mengapa menarik perhatian sesamanya. Ada banyak sekali titan di belakang mereka yang seolah mengikuti jejak titan wanita itu.

Ini memang agak sulit dipercaya. Ia tak punya kelebihan semacam jiwa kepemimpinan, namun ia menjadi yang pertama menemukan ide untuk mengalihkan perhatian titan wanita diantara dua temannya, Reiner dan Armin.

"Aku punya ide!" teriaknya sembari terus memacu kuda lebih cepat lagi. "Kita alihkan perhatian titan wanita itu agar Eren bisa pergi lebih jauh!"

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin sedikit berguna. Bukan bagi Eren, setidaknya ia berharap bukan bagi Eren, melainkan umat manusia.

 _Masih bisakah aku menginjak-injak mulutmu yang senang mengoceh itu, Yeager?_

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Dan cerita baru lagi padahal masih banyak MC saya yang nganggur :"))

Jadi sebenarnya dan sesungguhnya saya ini masih hiatus, tapi nafsu banget pengen lanjut fanfik ini yang udah sekian lama boboan di folder fanfik saya :"D

Sebenernya lagi, saya sedang dalam masa-masa tugas kuliah numpuk, organisasi di kampus sedang sangat membutuhkan saya dan 1 Agustus mendatang adalah jadwal Ujian Akhir Semester saya :")))) tapi saya tetep keukeuh mau publish fik ini karena saya sungguh sangat ingin melanjut fik ini pas liburan semester nanti karena saya sungguh sangat kangen sama _love-hate relationship_ kuda-monyet :")))

Dan jika kalian punya daya ingat yang kuat, beberapa dialog di atas itu canon warbyasah! Jaya kuda*monyet! \\\\(^_^)/

 _Mind to review_? :")


	2. Chapter 2

**Dihibrid**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © majesticeagle111**

 **.**

 **Warning: semi canon, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kita memancing titan wanita itu kemari untuk menangkapnya, 'kan? Aku memaklumi jika hanya beberapa orang terpilih yang mengetahui rencananya … tapi di dalam pasukan ini, ada orang yang mencoba membuat dinding itu hancur, 'kan?"_

Setelah aksi nekad mereka menantang titan wanita, formasi awal yang dibentuk dapat dipastikan telah kacau, yang artinya seharusnya komandan menembakkan sinyal mundur. Nyatanya tidak. Seolah prajurit-prajurit masih baru itu mempunyai tujuh nyawa, mereka tetap melanjutkan ekspedisi. Kali ini dengan perintah berdiri di dahan pohon besar, memonitori pergerakan titan apa pun itu dan menghalangi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

Jean memang tidak pintar. Barangkali juga ototnya lebah besar ketimbang otaknya. Tapi sama sekali tak butuh kepintaran untuk memahami situasi sekarang. Mereka diperintahkan menjaga garis depan, menghalangi titan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan, pasti karena orang-orang di dalam sana tengah menyiapkan kejutan. Dan Eren ada di dalam sana, titan wanita itu juga.

"Nah, Armin. Apa menurutmu … mereka yang di dalam akan baik-baik saja?" ujar Jean sejenak setelah terdengar tembakan meriam dari dalam hutan.

Kepala kuning berbalut perban itu menoleh, rautnya menunjukkan seseorang yang tengah berpikir, sama seperti Jean.

"Tentu. Senior-senior kita adalah yang terbaik dalam bertahan hidup. Dan suara itu, kupikir itu adalah tanda kalau jebakan di dalam berhasil."

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena yang kutahu, misi Pasukan Rivaille adalah untuk memastikan Eren sama sekali tidak terluka. Meski nyawa … taruhannya."

"… _hanya saja jika si bodoh itu keras kepala dan tetap menggunakan kekuatan titannya … Kapten Rivaille akan mengoyak tengkuk titannya. Lalu tangan dan kakinya akan terpotong. Itu memang akan tumbuh lagi seperti ekor cicak, sih. Tapi kurasa akan tetap terasa sakit."_

Lebih dari itu, Jean mulai memikirkan siapa gerangan mata-mata musuh di dalam pasukan ini sampai-sampai petinggi Pasukan Pengintai menjadikan Eren umpan. Tidakkah itu membahayakan nyawa Eren?

" _Setidaknya sekarang titan jalang itu sudah masuk perangkap."_

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana, Jean baru mengetahui mereka gagal mengandangkan titan wanita itu hidup-hidup sehari setelah mereka kembali ke dalam dinding. Fokusnya mungkin berceceran di perjalanan pulang sehingga telinganya tidak menangkap informasi apa-apa dan isi kepalanya sibuk menebak-nebak skenario yang dirancang penghianat umat manusia sampai-sampai menumbalkan Eren benar-benar memancing mereka.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus mengeluarkan Eren dari sana sebelum mereka membedah Eren," Armin berujar sembari bergerak bolak-balik memikirkan rencana paling masuk akal untuk saat ini.

"Jean?" ia bergumam. "Jean!" ia mulai histeris mencengkram pundak Jean dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Semua orang disini memang sudah agak kehilangan kewarasan. Jean maklum.

Kemudian Jean melihat bibir Armin bergerak cepat dan bersemangat. Armin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tetapi terlalu irasional sehingga otaknya menolak untuk mengerti.

Namun sepuluh detik setelah itu, ia mengerti.

"Apa katamu? Hahaha. Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan pernah mau!"

.

.

Membebaskan Eren untuk menjalankan misi yang kemungkinan dapat mengungkap identitas titan wanita rasanya lebih menguntungkan umat manusia ketimbang membiarkan Eren terkurung untuk selanjutnya dibedah dengan alasan pengetahuan, padahal mereka sendiri tak tahu apa yang ingin mereka capai. Kira-kira itu abstrak yang dipakai Armin untuk membujuk Jean yang tadinya mati-matian menolak dan menyangkal ia punya kemiripan dengan Eren. Padahal dilihat dari arah mata angin mana pun, mereka mempunyai gaya pria jahat yang sangat mirip.

"Kita tidak seharusnya merasa beruntung, tetapi mereka memang terkenal dengan ketidaktelitian mereka."

"Mereka bahkan tidak memeriksaku ketika aku berada disana."

"Walaupun begitu, kuharap mereka tidak segera menyadari Jean yang menyamar menjadi dirimu."

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Aku dan Jean sama sekali tidak mirip!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Eren. Bentuk tubuh dan tinggi badan kalian mirip, mata jahat kalian juga mirip."

"Tapi aku tidak berwajah kuda seperti dia!"

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada Jean setelah ini. Kalau bukan karena dia, kami tidak akan bisa membebaskanmu."

"Hahahaha. Tidak akan pernah!"

 **.**

 **.**

Jean cukup bisa bernapas dengan lega sebab pada misi kali ini ia tak jadi salah satu prajurit di barisan depan yang berhadapan langsung dengan titan. Ia cukup lega, sebelum mendengar langsung seorang prajurit dari barisan depan yang berteriak menyampaikan laporan.

"Situasi disana sangat kacau! Dan bahkan tiga dari anggota Pasukan Pengintai dapat berubah menjadi titan!"

Ini memang kedengaran tidak lucu di telinga Jean. Setelah Eren, lalu Annie, dan sekarang ada tiga? Jean benar-benar ingin tertawa rasanya, tapi ia malah berteriak bagai prajurit yang kesetanan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Diantara mereka ada tiga orang titan?! Siapa?!"

Orang-orang sudah banyak yang mulai tidak waras saat ini. Barangkali, pikirnya, ia salah satu diantara mereka. Bahkan Komandan Erwin secara pribadi memintanya untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah identitas mereka terungkap?" ujar Erwin.

"Saat ini Pasukan Pengintai dipimpin Ketua Hanji sedang bertarung dengan Titan Kolosal dan Titan Armor! Kami terlambat tiba disana dan pada akhirnya mereka menculik Eren!"

"Mereka menculik … Eren?" Jean membeo, merasa dungu seketika.

Permainan konyol ini rasanya semakin tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya, untuk apa mereka menculik Eren? Bahkan anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa mengendalikan imajinasinya dengan benar mengenai dunia luar, terlebih ocehan mulutnya. Sepertinya, pikir Jean, ia harus ikut serta misi penyelamatan Eren agar bisa langsung mengajari idiot itu sesuatu yang disebut logika berpikir dan berpikir rasional. Lebih dari itu, mengapa orang-orang disana tidak berusaha menyelamatkan Eren? Bukankah semua teman-temannya, termasuk Mikasa dan Armin, bahkan Ketua Hanji, ada disana?

 _Sial! Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan disaat seperti ini?!_

 **To be continued**


End file.
